Mileena's Little Game Part 3
by Evil Kaioken
Summary: The THIRD part of the story! The 4th has not been created yet, and will soon be in production! You all have a choice: which MK female should Kitana be paired up with? Rate, and of course, leave a review with your choice!


Kitana finally gets back from her mission. She goes to her room, changes back into her grey hoodie and sweatpants and goes to see how Mileena and Jade are doing.

Kitana: (stomach growls) "Ughhh... I knew I would eventually get hungry.."

Kitana considers going to get something to eat, but changes her mind. She gets to the main room, and stops when she hears a loud rumbling noise coming from the room. Her eyes widen, when she hears her sister's voice.

-In the Main Room-

Mileena: "Awww...is poor Jadie starving again..?"

Jade: "Mileena, you let me out of this and let me get something to eat right now!"

Mileena: "I'm afraid I can't let you do that..."

Kitana burts into the room with a look of anger on her face.

Ignoring Kitana's entry, Jade had given herself into Mileena. Her drive to ending her was replaced by a sudden lust for her. Mileena, who was on the receiving end, moaned as Jade went down on her. It was soon that Jade's stomach growled again. But rather then be phased by it, it only turned Jade on more. It wasn't until Mileena froze, that Jade suspected something was wrong.

Jade: *looks at Mileena curiously* Is something the matter..?

Mileena: *staring at Kitana with wide eyes* Um Jade...?

Jade: Yes?

Mileena: *points behind her shoulder*

Jade: *turns around, sees Kitana standing there stunned, and gasps* K-K-Kitana! I-I-I-It's n-n-not what it looks like, I-I-I swear!

Kitana: *collapses into a chair, and puts a hand to her forehead*

Jade: Kitana...I'm sorry you had to see all of that.

Kitana: I'm...gonna go get something to eat...

Jade: *stomach rumbles* Um...may I join?

Kitana: Sure.

Kitana and Jade leave the room together. Mileena is left alone, and she starts processing what all happened. She recalled Jade telling her she was in love with her, and that her mouth was one of the things that attracted her. She then remembered people hating her in the past. Calling her ugly, and rejecting her. She also remembered how cruelly she was treated by others, as well as by her own would-be father, Shao Kahn. Several tears began to run down Mileena's face as those memories rushed back to her.

As soon as she spotted Jade, Mileena rushed into her arms, crying her eyes out. Kitana glanced over at Jade, who looked at her knowingly, and cuddled Mileena in her arms. Mileena ran her finger in circles along Jade's chest, and smiled a little. Jade blushed a little at Mileena's actions.

Mileena: Jade...?

Jade: Yes, Mileena?

Mileena: Please...don't ever leave me...

Jade: I will not leave you. You have my word.

Mileena: *hears her stomach growl, and bows her head*

Jade: *chuckles, and strokes Mileena's face* And I suppose you want food now..?

Mileena: Yes, that would be nice...

Jade picks Mileena up bridal style, and carries her off to the kitchen, with Kitana beside them. Jade sits in the kitchen next to Mileena, as Skarlet grills earthrealm food for them. By this time Kitana realized that Mileena and Jade loved each other, and knew Jade would take good care of her sister. Mileena was resting on Jade's chest, while Jade was reading. Kitana could not help but blush at the sight in front of her. It was kind of cute, after all.

Kitana became lost in thought, as to how those two came to be an item while she was away. She looked over at Jade and made a gesture, and Jade picked up on it. She quickly set Mileena down in a booth, and followed Kitana into the hallway.

Kitana: So Jade...

Jade: Hm?

Kitana: Just HOW did you and my sister end up loving each other while I was gone?

Jade: That...well you see...

Jade then goes on to explain everything to Kitana. From being approached by Mileena, to being chained up by her. Kitana's face was already white by this time, and Jade went on, unaware of Kitana's expression. She went on to explain the point in time where Mileena had Jade chained to the bed, starved her, and forced Jade to do ungodly things to her. Kitana at this point, was on the verge of having a massive heart attack. Jade stopped, realizing what she was doing to Kitana.

Jade: I'm sorry...I knew what she was doing was very wrong, but at the same time, I couldn't pull myself away from her...

Kitana: Why not?

Jade: Well...when I looked into your sister's eyes, I saw a tortured woman, ridiculed by others around her, who had never really had a chance with love. So I decided to show her what she was missing out on. Not only did I make her happy, I felt myself drawn to her after that...

Kitana: I see... alright then. I will talk with you two later, I have things to do.

Jade: Alright.

Jade watched as Kitana walked off. She grinned, and ran into to the kitchen to tell Mileena the news. Mileena waited for her, with a smile on her face.

Mileena: So did you tell her?

Jade: Yup. Everything.

Mileena: At least there is one thing true about this whole matter.

Jade: And that is?

Mileena: That we really are lovers.

Jade: Indeed.

The two of them ate, feeling very proud of themselves. Not only was Jade in this plot with Mileena, but she also had a suprise for Kitana as well. It is a shame that their princess won't know what hit her...


End file.
